


Catch-Me Hug

by DramamineOnTopOfMe



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Catch-Me Hug, Fluff Bingo, M/M, Peter doesn't know how to use his webs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/pseuds/DramamineOnTopOfMe
Summary: Peter comes in hot and needs someone to catch him.





	Catch-Me Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo square B1  
> Also posted on my tumblr, Alpacashavenames

Peter can see Wade at the top of the building, pacing, waiting for him. He pulls another web and realizes he’s going to be too high. 

“Fuck!” 

Wade turns at the sound of his voice, throwing his arms up animatedly, “Baby boy!” 

“Catch me, catch me, catch me, catch me!”

Wade gets the idea, and widens his stance to take on the momentum coming at him. 

As Peter swoops over the roof, he lets go of the web and puts his arms out in front of him. 

He hits Wade, chest first, and arms a little too high over his head. Wade catches him, and takes a few steps back to avoid tumbling. 

Peter’s legs wrap tightly around Wade’s mid-torso. “Oof-” The air is knocked from his lungs and he drops his head to the side of Wade’s mask. 

Peter’s arms fall onto Wade’s shoulders, and he tightly grips the back of the larger man’s neck. 

“Hey big guy,” Peter smiles behind his mask.

“Baby bird, how’s your night?” 

“Well, I’m clinging to a hunky piece of meat and I didn’t die. I’d say it’s going pretty good.”

Wade laughs, and tightens his grip on Peter’s waist, “I’m glad, baby. Don’t need you to die.” 

He takes a hand off of Wade’s neck to pull up the other man’s mask, then does the same with his own. 

He leans forward, and brushes a chaste kiss on the other man’s lips, “Thank you for catching me, Wade.” 

“I’ll always catch you, baby boy.” 

 


End file.
